


He's Real.

by flareonfury



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: ouatkinkmeme, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Going Home, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1839409">PROMPT:</a> Emma's lost her memories, but images of the people of Storybrooke still haunt her. She doesn't know who they are, but she's fiercely turned on and masturbates while visualizing their face(s).  (Can be Emma remembering one specific character or many, any characters welcome!)<br/>---<br/>I read this prompt and immediately Captain Swan popped into my brain of course and I had to write this. This is my first OUAT fic... ever. However this is not smutty - sorry, but the story took me in another direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Real.

The road trip through Maine seemed to set off these unusual dreams and images in her head, and she doesn't quite understand it. Nothing of importance happened when she and Henry made their way through Maine...

It wouldn't even matter - these images of people she had dreamed up, but they left an ache in her heart she hadn't felt since almost giving up Henry for adoption and was abandoned by Neal. The ache was distracting, especially since everything seemed to be going so well for them - there was no need for it. She'd moved on from Neal, and she wasn't going to lose Henry. At least not anytime soon - college was a ways off.

The faces she kept seeing - a short-haired dark-haired woman that had a bittersweet smile, a waitress with a wolfish smirk, another dark-haired woman that brought mixed feelings just was just too hard to understand, and so many more. A charming man, a gold toothed man that gave her a bad feeling every time she sees him, a rugged sheriff that could kiss, a man that was made of wood (she didn't understand that at all). Throw in a few more other women and men, of all different kinds - some clearer than others, but none more clearer than the devilishly handsome man with the hook.

She didn't normally go for pirates, but there was something _different_ about this one. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow with promise in her dreams as he takes her into his arms. His fondness of leather clothing and his hook didn't bother her as much as it normally would have. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

He's the only one she focuses on when she's alone - she's tried with the others of course, since they were all mostly good-looking but none of them made her as wet as he did. He wasn't even freaking real and when picturing him she could get off better than thinking about anyone else! It has gotten so bad that she could practically feel his hand in her hair while his hook was pulling her closer to him. 

The dream always seems to end with her begging him for more, and he always replies with the same words "as you wish" just like in the Princess Bride movie. A movie she always favored because of the love between Buttercup and Westley. It was the kind of love she wanted deep down behind her walls, walls that only Henry was able to see behind.

She doesn't know the pirate's name in her dream... but she refers to him as Hook. Mainly due to the actual hook he has for a hand, but after she thought of it - it felt familiar. It felt right and calming, as weird as that might sound.

And a year after all this started? The same man - exactly how she'd seen him in her dream except for his other hand - there was no hook in his hand.

"Swan."

He was real... but it shouldn't be possible. He was only a figment of her imagination. How could he be real?

Instead of asking him or continue the kiss she's dreamed about for a year, she pushes him away. She runs away from him. Deep down she wants to pull him in, push him against the door and never let him go. 

But she can't.

It doesn't make sense.

He shouldn't be real.

But he is.

_He's real._


End file.
